


Ian through the looking glass

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, M/M, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: I apologize now if this comes out shopping it's been coming together over the weeks





	Ian through the looking glass

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize now if this comes out shopping it's been coming together over the weeks

Ian was spiraling. He had been clearly circling the bottom of one of those very quite breakdowns, the ones that he didn't want to tell Fiona about. She saw too much of Monica in him, and he was sure she'd lock him up. But of course she knew, they all knew, they kept a close watch on him. Some days their eyes were all he could feel, their tiptoes around his door all he could hear. 

He had tried so hard for this normal life. A life he was suppose to want, but never quiet fit. Helping people, sure that felt good enough but everything else was forced. He forced a relationship that wasn't healthy. Finally Ian realized Trevor was just to fill a hole in his heart, he wasn't sure why the hole was there or what would fill it but Trevor wasn't it. 

Ian looked at himself in the mirror, he wasn't sure where or when they aquired it. It was old and they were poor, for all he could remember they got it from a dead guy or just stole it from a store. 

So he stood there looking at himself, trying to find himself in the reflection in front of him. He looked at his face, void of all emotions. The light in his eyes, he wondered where that spark was. Without a spark, or drive, or love aren't you just a shell of a human, a creature with no soul?

He formed a fist, all he could think about was punching the glass, watching it shatter, picking up one of those shardes, examining it, deciding if its sharp edge should meet his skin. He closed his eyes. His hand riased, his fist connected with the mirror, but instead of hitting the cold glass like was expecting, his hand fell through. He opened his eyes Most people wouldn't have gone further; probably stumble back in shock, but Ian also thought a mirror wouldn't turn to a watery walk through substance for sane people. So, Ian stepped through 

Ian had read all about Lewis Carrol and Alice. He assumed it was one of those things; crazy attracts crazy. So as he walked through the mirror into an upside down world where everything was reversed; books are in mirror writing and what he learned after walking around in circles for ten minutes was,when you want to go to a certain place, you have to walk in the opposite direction.

A cost rack appeared with a single blue blazer on it with a large tag that read 'wear me' Ian shrugged why the fuck not. He thought and slipped the jacket on. He shoved his hands into the pockets, nothing.  
[](https://ibb.co/egwFXc)

There seemed to be a thick fog rolling in, though isn't couldn't see in which direction it began.   
"Who are you" cooed someone from behind Ian "I'm lost, that's for sure" Ian looked around to find the voice "that is an interesting name" the voice was sitting next to Ian.

"How are you sitting on a mushroom?" He inquired "and who are you?" He asked back 

"I can sit wherever I please" he snapped "there are no rules in wonderland... Or there are and I just don't follow them..." He pondered that taking another drag from his hookah "names Iggy" he blew his smoke into Ian's face "what kind of name is that?"   
[](https://imgbb.com/)  
[upload url image](https://imgbb.com/)  
"One of the fist kids through that mirror thought I was an iguana, and the name Iggy stuck, better name than lost" he spat. "My name's not lost" Ian rolled his eyes "name's Ian" 

"I won't remember that" Iggy inhaled again "mostly because I don't give a shit why don't you go that way" he waved Ian off "or is it that way" he glanced toward the other path option. Ian looked the signs above 'this way' 'that way' 'long way' 'one way' 'another way' 

Ian walked wondering if he had taken the right path. 'one way' had to be as good as another. When he landed in wondeeland it just looked as if he was outside, but now without him realizing the surrounding had changed, everything was reflective surfaces tea pots, crystal balls, mirrors, ponds, even his path was glass. He looked down.

He shouldn't have looked down. 

All he could see was a forest below his feet, it felt as if his feet were on the tops of the trees. 

Wasn't that where he just was? How was his above his last location? Fuck. Maybe he shouldn't have gone off his meds

"I'm going crazy" Ian muttered shaking his head, reminding himself to not look down. 

"Don't worry we're all mad here" she giggled. 

"Hello?" Ian looked around seeing if he could see who was talking to him this time. Looking at every reflection, but in each one he realized they weren't reflection more like gateways to look into other world's.

"What the Fuck" his voice was hush 

"You wanna fuck?" The voice purred, at that moment Ian felt the tingle on his neck, nails. He jerked his head about trying to escape her grasp 

"No offense but yer not my type" Ian informed the invisible woman "but you haven't even seen me yet" a tail swooshed against Ian's legs "I don't need to see you know" 

A pair of hazel green eyes appeared in a tree. Ian wondered when the path changed again. But sure enough it had, the sky changed colour nature and technology blended seemlessly together.  
"You know I can't see all of you" he informed her. 

"I'm rarely all there" she mentioned causally as the rest of her body appeared. 

[](https://ibb.co/krkZsc)

"So you're the new Alice" she observed "no I'm Ian" he corrected "...and you're a cat?" He wondered "anyone can be anything in wonderland" she told him "And you came through the mirror that means you're Alice, and I'm not just a cat, I'm Mandy" she introduced.

"So Alice, you got the key to go through the door?" She asked "what key? What fucking door, you're in a tree, there are no doors!"

"I'm outta my tree" she laughed jumping down next to him "and I mean the key, the key Iggy gave you, and that fucking door, ya fucking blind" she pointed to a door free standing in the middle of the trees.

"Iggy didnt give me a key" he disagreed

"Listen igs is the best pickpocketer I know, and he's like the gaurdian of the mirror...mostly because he doesn't move his lazy ass, and the mirror happens to be right there.. I'm just sayin' check your pockets there will be a key." 

Ian did as Mandy suggested and sure enough there was a small brass key "how did--" Ian shook his head of all the things happening here having a key is the least interesting "so where does it lead?" He asked "well that depends on where you want to go" Mandy smirked "it could lead to hatter's tea party, or to the Red queen for judgment"

"Judgement?"

"Yeah like she decides if you stay or go, though why would anyone leave?" She questioned strolling around Ian "because this place is an acid trip, I don't see a reason to stay so maybe I should just see the red queen since I'm not eight and have no desire for a tea party" 

"Pitty hatter has the best 'tea' but if you want to see bitchy red be my guest." She waved ian to the door. 

Ian placed the key inside. He could feel his pulse racing through his fingertips onto the key. Was home really any better? Least here he seemed like the sane one. 

He opened the door.

With one foot through, it didn't land on anything "fuck" he cursed grabbing the side of the door looking down the side of a cliff "I thought you said this went one of two places" Ian barked at Mandy "it does but you don't know where to go so it can't take you when you don't know" she said calmly like it was no big fucking deal he nearly feel to his death. 

He slammed the door closed. He closed his eyes he thought of home, wher his family ones, his job. He thought of wonderland how nothing here made sense but maybe he was sent for a reason.

He opened his eyes, opened the door and walked through. "Goodbye new Alice! Just yell if you need me"

Ian looks around the courtyard. The floor was covered by gass, no fake grass, every blade the same hight. Thorny, red, rose bushes all around the premise.The wall are high, high up into the sky, where he can't see where they end, he wonders if it's to keep people safe, or to keep them in. Ahead he saw someone, sitting on a thrown, demanding the people adore her. She has dark hair and red lips, she seemed frail in stature but Ian didn't let that convince him that she was weak. No it was obvious she was in charge. 

[](https://ibb.co/bPzLVx)

"Hello Alice " she greeted "I really wish people would stop calling me that. It's Ian" he corrected

"Your Majesty" she added

"What?" Ian stood there looking at her, confused first he gets called Alice now Majesty. "You, you were suppose to say 'I-really-wish-people-would-stop-calling-me-that-its-Ian--- your majesty!"she spoke quickly to get it all out in a timely manner

"Sure, your majesty" Ian rolled his eyes. "Listen I don't know what's going on but this is probably all in my head and I just need to go" 

"Are you taking your meds?" She asked

"Obviously I'm not if I'm here" he pointed out. "Here" she shooed a gaurd in his direction "two a day as prescribed, and take with food dear" she smiled as if she was doing him a favor. The guard dropped two pills into Ian's palm "what the fuck are these?" He asked "just something to ensure your stay with us, is non eventful by little oyster"

"I don't fucking think so" Ian tossed them on the ground "I have enough dealing with this shit at home, I'm not doing it here?" He yelled.

"How dare you yell at me, how dare you not take my gift or follow my rules" the red queen stood up "give him his meds!" She yelled as the guards approached "I think I'll just see myself out... Your majesty" he gave an over exaggerated bow, then turned and sprinted back to the door-- the door where the fuck was the door. 

"Mandy!" He hissed, "Mandy!" He called out louder "fucking cat, you were right now just get your ass here and help me!" He hugged. She had said to just yell right? He assumed that meant anywhere any time "ya know, a girl never gets tired of hearing that, 'you're right'" she repeated her smile appearing first "you didn't kill her?" She yelled as her eyes appeared "you didn't fucking say anything about killing her!" Ian barked looking for a hidden door within the walls. "Well usually anyone who meets her wanted to kill her, I was fucking hopeful ok!" 

"So is there a way out?" He asked 

"There are many ways out" she stated blankly "you could fly out--" "I can't fucking fly" Ian intrupted "too bad" Mandy shrugged "did you try running through the wall?" She asked sincerely "I ain't you, I'm fucking human, humans can't run through walls!" He yelled as the guards were getting closer "maybe where you're from" she sneered "do you still have the key?" She asked   
"Yeah" Ian huffed "then wish for the door so we can get our asses out of here" 

Wish? He stopped wishing when he was a kid, he never wished on birthday candles fuck most times they were too poor to get a candle, it's not like wishes come true. He wished they weren't so poor, that Frank or Monica would pay more attention to him, that he'd find somewhere he belonged, someone he belonged with. 

Fuck all this thinking he didn't realize the door appeared and nearly smacked face first into it. Scrambling he rushed through the door.

A flash of red was all Hatter saw as the door swung open. He didn't seem to care if the blaze was fire or not, he stayed lounging back in his chair placing the dainty teacup to his lips.  
[](https://ibb.co/et5Zfx)

"Look what the cat dragged in" rolling his eyes "this your newest play thing?" He asked not caring for the answer " no" she pouted "I'm not his type" she crossed her arms flopping down next to hatter "this is new Alice" 

"It's Ian actually and I'd really love if you could stop calling me Alice." He insisted "where are we now?" He asked looking at the table with mix matched chairs and lots of cups, tea cups, coffee cups, small, fat, tall, floral, black every cup Ian could think of was laying down the center of the table. All of them with little tags saying 'drink me'. "My place" Hatter tilted his chin in Ian's direction "don't you be comin' in here thinkin' you can fix us like the last chick" 

"Not my plan, I actually come from somewhere with people who try to fix me." Ian began as he took a seat opposite Hatter and grabbed a yellow mug, not taking much to inspect it. He took a sip "this tea tastes a lot like whiskey" He coughed not expecting it. After controlling his breath he took another sip "yah, whatdya expect? just Tea?" Hatter asked through a chuckle, Mandy giggled a bit longer. "Well it looks--" "lemme just stop you there nothing is what it seems in wonderland" Mickey couldn't take his eyes off Ian, who was this person who had litterally just fallen into his lap.

"You know they say you can tell a lot from a person based on the cup they pick" the Cat informed him "oh yeah" Ian nodded not taking much notice of her. He was caught off guard by the stunning man across the table "like yours" she continued "it says people who drink from yellow mugs make better lovers" both Hatter and Ian looked up at her "what? It litterally says it, look at the cup!" Sure enough as Ian turned the cup the words were there in large black font. "So that true Red?" Hatter asked " Why ya curious?" 

"Curiouser and curiouser" Hatter mumbled "names Mickey" he finally offered "so mick, what's your story?" Ian queried. "Don't really got a story" he srugged " I stay out of the Queen's way, she doesn't bother me, I don't bother her" 

"That's a fucking uunderstatement" Mandy butted in "hatter is able to aquire things not of this realm, like the whiskey. So he gets people things that the red bitch wouldn't approve of" she explained while playing with her nails, stretching them out, and retracting them."I'm hungry where's the damn food at this party Mickey?" 

"This ain't a fucking restaurant find your own food" mick huffed. The Cat disappeared returning only moments letter with a bowl of berries. She picked up the strawberry playing with it sudictivly even though no one was paying attention to her. 

Time stopped, or sped past, Ian wasn't sure he had become so lost in the stories, in Hatter's life, his world, he also became lost in those blue eyes.   
He felt as if he was a fool, to fall so quickly for someone. This man was a stranger, not someone to have a school girl crush on. He was going to beat himself up over and over again for his thoughts.

Since getting here Ian had seen a half man half caterpillar, and a cat human hybrid, as well as a tyrant Queen. But Mickey was something else. His heart thumped excitedly in his chest when he realized he couldn't look away. Why...was he feeling like this? Was there something in the tea?

"So what does a writing desk and a raven have in common?" Mickey asked, Ian assumed he'd had too much tea and the nonsense was starting, what he failed to realize is this whole world is nonsense "I dunno, maybe something to do with attempted murder" Ian took a bite into a strawberry. "What?" Mickey seemed puzzled sure it's been a riddle he'd use to confuse all the Alice's but Ian was the first to even take a guess "ya know, like a group of three or more Ravens is called a murder,so if you only have one it an attempted murder. And a writing desk I'm sure is a place you'd write about a murder or could write words to encourage it" he expalined casually "you're dark Gallagher" Mickey informed him with a smile. He liked it, but didn't want to out right admit that. 

Something has been building between them all day both of them could feel it, even if they weren't going to say it. But Then they're kissing, Ian's not sure who started the kissing, maybe it was him leaning in close, or Mickey being impulsive; he seemed like the impulsive type. The kiss is slow, gentle and soft but intense enough to make Ian's whole body tingle; it's the feeling of an incredible swell of happiness, of belonging. 

"Is it possible that those berries are hallucinogenic?" Ian asked, since it didn't seem out of the realm of possibility. "Ya know how to ruin a fuckin' moment" Mickey moaned as he rubbed his thumb across the his bottom lip "I'm just-- I'm pretty sure this kind of thing doesn't actually happen.whirlwind romance or whatever this is" 

"Haven't ya fuckin' heard it's wonderland anythin'is possible" Mickey reminded him pulling him closer for another kiss. 

"Break it up you two, we got Queen's guard coming this way" Mandy appeared back, when she disappeared Ian was unsure. "Nah, they've never found this place" Mickey stayed calm "yeah execpt for the part where I may have had Alice here conjour up a door in the middle of her court" Mandy bit her lip. "You're a fucking idiot" he cussed "hey looks like you didn't fucking mind a minute a go, ya k ow when your tounge was down his throat" 

"So what are the gaurds gonna do?" Ian asked hoping someone could have a game plan. Mickey shrugged "ain't much they can do,she keeps 'em on a short leash. They'll try to rough us up, drag us back to her so she can talk us to death" Mickey rolled his eyes. 

"Hault!" A gaurd yelled from afar. 

"Hault would indicate we were moving, we ain't!" Mickey yelled over "none of them gaurds are very bright" he whispered over to Ian.

"Have you ever tried to negotiate with them?" Ian wondered "I means it's people.." he used the term people loosly since arriving here "..like him that what your products yeah?" Mickey nodded 

"The way I see it we can do this in four steps or less" Mickey and Mandy leaned forward to listen while the gaurd began walking towards them; though to Ian it appeared as he wasn't moving closer at all. Fucking illusions still not use to that "so Ideally step one would be for him to listen to what we want, but that rarely happens.  
The second would be to logically explain how he would benefit from such an arrangement   
Step three would be to listen what he wants, cause everyone wants something and fourth would be to either provide him with his needs or use it to black mail him" he looked between them to see if they all agreed  
   
"Can step five be seduction?" Mandy asked "I mean it's not fair you get Alice and I got nothing" she pouted "nah step five should be to shoot 'em" Mickey added "let's just wait on step five" 

"By order of the queen, you must come forth." The gaurd announced. "Why?" Ian asked "she ain't my queen" he added "because the queen demands it" the gaurd stood firm "do you enjoy doing errands for the queen, doing all the messy jobs while she sits there and gets all the credit?" Ian hoped he'd push a nerve if he kept talking "see all I want is to stay here, Mickey and I were just in the middle of something and you and your Queen's demands went and ruined it. So what is it you want?"

"Don't fucking say for us to go with ya either, like something we can fuckin give you" Mickey chimed in. 

"Hatter you are know for your tea, if I was to aquire some I'm sure I didn't find you here today" 

"Done" Mickey nodded throwing a bottle of glenlivet 15 year like it was a bottle of water. "Now go." He instucted

****

Days past, Ian began to feel comfortable in wonderland, every road wasn't what it seemed, but for Ian every road led him back to Hatter's; and he wasn't complaining. Until he was taken from his path and hauled off to see the queen.

Mandy of course saw it all happen, rushed to tell Hatter who swore he'd kill anyone who had touched Ian. And he was sure he'd kill the queen. He stormed hearing the Queen's annoying voice "this is no place for you, it's far too different, you don't belong, even he can't save you" her head tilted acknowledging Mickey's entrance.

"Yeah it's different. He's different. Or maybe it's me who's different. But He's kind and gentle though he'd kill me for saying that, he's beautiful, he's crazy, he--" Ian passed feeling a catch in his throat. This place really was crazy if he was going to say this out loud. "He loves me, and I think I love him too." Ian told the queen

"You can't expect to throw your life a way for a cheap thrill" she waved her hand to dismiss him "in love with a mad man, that you've only just met" she laughed maniacally. "I'm not crossing over without him." His eyes connected with Mickey "Well I can't have you stay wreaking havoc and refusing to take your meds." The edges of the queens lips picked up into a sneer while her long slender index finger interlocked "You'd throw away my offer just like that? For...for a Hatter?" You think he can offer you better life than I can? I can send you home!" 

"Fuck you Fiona" Ian yelled "fuck you Fiona" mickey smirked "isn't that the song the former king sang?" Mickey looked around as all her subjects and guards snickered "silence!" She screeched "I think you're losing your reign, your majesty" Ian grinned "your subjects don't fear you." It wasn't Ian's intention to come here and over throw the queen; even though everyone called him new Alice, and overthrowing is definitely an Alice thing to do. "So I don't think I'll be going anywhere!" Ian stood his ground "so here's the new plan." He stepped forward "I'll stay, you'll fuck off restore your castle or whatever it is you do around here. And I'll be the voice of the people cause you sure as shit ain't." Ian figured with his ability to connect with people and Mickey's ability to connect with stolen goods they'd make a good team. 

"You stupid boy." She scoffed "you have no idea the depths of wonderland"

"All I need to know is the depths I'd go for him"

**Author's Note:**

> So if you don't hate it I might already have a sequal in mind where Terry would be the Jabberwocky cause in the story Alice kills the Jabberwocky!!
> 
> If you do hate it I apologize, somehow having an existing world and format to follow made this waaaaay hard to write.


End file.
